Submit OCs please! (sneak peek included)
by INFJwriter
Summary: You've all seen these before, but whatever. Sneek peek of Nightprowlers Part 2: 21st Century Ninja included! REQUESTS CLOSED.
**Hello there! INFJwriter here! You've seen these before, but, oh well. I am asking for OCs to be submitted for my next story, 21st Century Ninja. The OCs you submit will be used as students at the Ninja academy in my fic. Recognition will be given to the people who submit OCs as they show up in the story! Here are the rules:**

 **1\. NO MARY SUES.**

 **2\. Do not expect your OC to be a main character. I promise you they will show up and will be named, but they will not be in every chapter.**

 **3\. The OC form must include:**

 **-Name. First and last will do.**

 **-Power. NOTHING WEIRD. Keep it simple. Just don't make it Fire, Lightning, Earth, Ice, Energy, Healing, or Dark Energy. Those are already taken in my story. You may manipulate your OC to fit the bill.**

 **-Ninja color. Self-explanatory.**

 **-Appearance. PLEASE do not give me a character with a lot of weird piercings or rainbow eyes or a tattoo that signifies he/she is a "chosen savior" or something like that.**

 **-Personality type. The Meyers-Briggs four letter type is preferable, but if you don't have one, just give me a description.**

 **-Age.** **All OCs submitted must be between the ages 7-18. You may manipulate your OC to be in that range.**

 **4\. You may submit up to three OCs.**

 **EDIT: Due to the amount of OCs I have already recieved, some OCs may appear more than others. This is not because I hate you or your OC, but because I have an eight chapter limit (plus an introduction and conclusion, but those don't count) and I can only fit your OCs into four/five of those chapters. I apologize.**

 **Thank you! So that this does not get taken down, here is a little sneek peek of a draft of a chapter in 21st Century Ninja!**

It was a cold and clear night outside as Agent I entered the elevator of the former Borg Tower (now Black Dragon Tower, after it had been seized by the conquering force a year ago) and pressed the button for the one hundredth floor. On the way up, he turned around and looked out the clear walls at the transformed city. It was still in progress, but the Black Dragons had decided to restore the capital to its former futuristic look that it had had a little more than twenty years ago, only this time it was going to be bigger, better, and smarter than ever before. The Black Dragons would renovate the country to its former glory and more.

No one would want to go back to the way it used to be.

The elevator doors opened, revealing the spacious office. Once occupied by Borg himself, it was now being used by none other than Vladomir Chovin. Agent I stepped out, and the elevator doors slid shut behind him. He took in his surroundings. The numerous screens around the room now showed the status of all the agents and citizens under Black Dragon reign. The walls were now sleek black, and the floor was covered in red carpet. There was a rug in the center of the room in the shape of the Dragon crest.

Suddenly the chair at the desk in the office turned around, revealing Vladomir himself. "Ah. Agent I." he said.

"Vladomir. It's been quite a while. I never got to congratulate you on your trickery the night the Ninja escaped. Sending someone in your own tank to the monastery was an ingenious way to avoid assassination."

"Well, I would be dead if it weren't for your warning. Come sit down."

Agent I pulled up a chair and sat down on the opposite side of the new dictator's desk. Vladomir took a sip from his coffee mug and leaned back in his chair. "Now. How is your current mission going?"

"Fairly enough," Agent I responded. "I've managed to gain a lot of trust in my time there."

"Good. And they suspect nothing?"

"They have no clue."

"Excellent. And what are they currently doing?"

Agent I snorted. "Nothing. They're just camping out in hiding. Pretty out of the ordinary, if you ask me." He chuckled darkly. "Kinda funny, isn't it? One minute, they're heroes. The next, they're cowards."

"It truly is a shocker that they haven't tried to oust us by attacking us head-on."

"That'd be suicide. They may be reckless, but they're not stupid."

"Can you tell me where their hideout is?"

Agent I stopped. His client expected this much of him in one review session? "I'm sorry, Vladomir," he sighed. "I'm afraid I'm not ready to divulge that intel yet."

Vladomir's voice turned cold. "What? Why?"

"I'm a double agent, and you _know_ that. _I_ choose when I will tell you information, and no one can force me to say any more or less than what I tell you. While I am working for both sides, I am doing so in the way I see fit. We _will_ emerge victorious, but not today. I don't plan on revealing my identity anytime soon. I know what I'm doing. I've known it since the day I accepted this mission."

They were silent for a while. Finally, Agent I stood up. "Well, Vladomir, I'll be leaving you now." He walked back across the room and pressed the down button for the elevator. The last thing Vladomir saw before the doors slid shut was Agent I taking a notepad out of his pocket. Vladomir could only think of one thing he could be doing.

 _Probably planning his next series of lies. I wonder how many he told today..._


End file.
